The Little Things
by itsphoeberawr
Summary: A series of Makorra drabbles and one-shots based on prompts. "...Can I ask why you guys are fighting over my panties?" Rated T just in case. Please review!
1. Smiling and Laughing Between Kisses

Mako and Korra lay on his bed, facing each other. They said nothing, basking in the silence, an occasional squeeze of their entwined fingers or a small smile doing all the talking for them. Mako's eyes were fixed on Korra's face, traveling from her strong chin to her smiling mouth, up the straight line of her nose to her bright blue eyes. There his own gaze lingered, drowning in their depths. He couldn't look away…

Korra snickered.

The spell was broken and Mako blinked. "What?"

A smile cracked across Korra's face and she began to giggle. "Your face… you were so zoned out!" She began to laugh harder.

She was so cute when she laughed that Mako couldn't help but grin himself. "You are ridiculous." He leaned in and kissed her. A moment of silence and then—Korra burst out laughing again.

"Really? You're gonna laugh while someone is kissing you?" Korra just kept on laughing.

"I—can't—stop!" she gasped. Mako grinned at his girlfriend, who was now rolling around the bed with laughter.

"Well, we're just going to have to fix that." He pulled her close to him and kissed her again. Her laughing subsided into hiccups.

"Still?" Mako gave her kiss after kiss. Finally her laughter faded and she began to kiss him back, entwining her fingers in his hair. Mako smiled against her mouth.

She pulled back. "What?"

"You are so silly sometimes."

"Humph!" Korra huffed and pushed him onto his back. "Well, you've gotta deal with it, City Boy." She climbed on top of him.

Now it was Mako's turn to laugh as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Gladly."

* * *

A/N: My first drabble, and my first Makorra! Hope you liked it! I'm not used to writing for prompts but I'm hoping to get better. It's very fun! The prompt for this one was "smiling and laughing between kisses". Don't forget to review, it really helps! Thank you!


	2. Dancing in the Rain

"Avatar Korra, over here!"

"Avatar, do tell us about the-"

"Please, Avatar, come meet my son!"

"Avatar Korra, what is your position on-"

The ball had dragged on for hours like this and Korra was at her breaking point. Her dress was too tight, her shoes too uncomfortable, the people unfamiliar, crowding, and obsequious. It was only so long before her fake smile threatened to slide off her face completely.

Korra spotted a cup on a nearby table set precariously close to the edge, and she got an idea. With a subtle flick of her wrist, the contents of the glass sloshed and the cup toppled off the table and onto the floor with a crash. A busboy hurried to pick it up. Again, Korra's wrist flicked and the water on the ground froze under the busboy's feet, causing him to slip and crash right into the table. As everyone crowding her turned to watch the spectacle unfold, Korra quickly made her escape towards the balcony.

Once she was outside, she breathed in the cold, rainy night air and sighed with relief. Bending the rain above her into an umbrella shape, she leaned against the railing, shook her hair out of its pins, and looked out at the lights of the city below. From inside, she could hear the start of an old Southern Water Tribe ballad.

Korra smiled to herself. This particular song was a favorite of her father's. She could remember him singing it to her mother while they danced slowly around their hut. A wave of homesickness washed over her. Would anyone ever dance with her like that? She began to hum and sway to the music, dancing by herself in the rain.

A cough sounded from behind her. She whipped around, cheeks burning. "What-oh. Hey, Mako."

The firebender was standing in the doorway, an odd look on his face. How long had he been standing there? "Don't stop on account of me." He smiled. "But please let me under there, I'm getting soaked."

"Of course." She bent the water umbrella larger, to include both of them, and he leaned on the railing next to her.

She was so beautiful, Mako thought, in her long blue gown with her hair loose and the golden lights of the city reflected in her cerulean eyes. Those eyes turned their gaze on him and his heart skipped a beat.

"Dance with me."

"Pardon?"

"I said, dance with me." She smiled at him and took his hand, placing it on her hip.

He smiled back, taking her other hand and holding it aloft in a ballroom position. "Alright. If you want to dance, I'll dance." She place her other hand on his shoulder and they turned slowly, swaying to the music. Golden eyes met blue, their gazes melting in to one another. Neither could look away.

Finally Mako couldn't take it anymore, and he took her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She sighed and leaned against him, breathing in his ashy scent. Mako's lips grazed the top of her head and he kissed her hair. They still swayed to the music, barely keeping time, lost in each other's rhythms.

Mako bent down and kissed Korra's cheek softly, then brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He tilted her head up and those huge blue eyes met his again, making his breath catch in his chest. He bent down and touched his lips gently to hers. His lips were so warm, she thought, and her eyes fluttered closed.

SPLASH.

In the moment she had lost her concentration, and the bubble of rain she had bended around them came crashing down, soaking them both.

"Korra!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I just-" But Mako was laughing, and he bent to kiss her again through the rain.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this one. The prompt for this one was "dancing in the rain". I enjoyed writing this a lot! Don't forget to review and follow this series! I'll be updating more or less every week, possibly more often if I can. Thank you for reading and please check out my other stories! -Phoebe


	3. Almost Meditating

Mako leaned down and gently kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the cheek.

"C'mon, wake up, Korra."

Korra's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "I don't wanna." She turned over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Please? Tenzin told me to make sure you got in your morning meditation." He tried to tug the covers off her, but to no avail. Her grip on them was viselike.

"You are not my babysitter," she grumbled, muffled by the covers. "You are my _boyfriend_." Her arm shot out from beneath the blankets and she grabbed him by the scarf, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"Oof!" Mako landed right on top of her. Korra wiggled out from under him and threw her arm over him, snuggling up to his side.

"Korra, let me up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Mako gave up. He sighed and put his arm around her. Perhaps sleeping in wasn't such a bad idea after all. "You are a terrible influence, you know that?"

Korra smiled and nuzzled her face in his neck. "I know."

* * *

A/N: Hello lovely readers! This one is very short, but sweet, I think. The prompt for this one was "Korra and Mako meditating together at Air Temple Island" but as you can see, both the characters and I did not follow through and I decided to end it there. But I was inspired, and that's all that counts, right? No? Boo.

Anyway, I would expect frequent updating this week, since Tumblr tells me it's Makorra Week, and therefore I will be getting my Makorra on. Also as a way to make up for this ridiculously short drabble.

Also, feel free to leave prompts in the review box! In fact, that would be a super huge help! My only rules are stay canon, stay T-rated or tamer, and no AU's. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Burglar?

Mako lay in the darkness, his brain swimming with thoughts. He thought about all sorts of things, like grocery lists, to remind Bolin to work on his footwork, and Korra's smile. Sooner or later his mind always returned to Korra.

Rolling over onto his back, he clasped his fingers and laid them on his bare stomach. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes couldn't stay closed, so they found the ceiling instead. He decided to try counting koala sheep. _One koala sheep, two koala sheep, three koala sheep, four Korra sheep... damn. _Couldn't she just let him sleep?

Mako sighed. He couldn't get Korra's smile out of his head. She just had so many to give. There was her triumphant "I just kicked your butt" smile. There was her guilty "you caught me" smile. And there was her happy-surprised smile, where her eyes lit up and she would look like a child in awe. He liked that one. He liked that one a lot.

Mako's chest ached with longing. He had the sudden, crazy idea to sneak over to the girl's side of the island, just to be with her. But he knew he shouldn't. Korra was probably fast asleep, and if Tenzin found out he'd be dead meat.

Suddenly he heard a sound over by the window. Startled out of his reverie, he turned and saw a dark figure hoist itself up onto the windowsill, perching there like a bird for a moment before leaping down. As soon as its feet hit the floor, Mako sprang out of bed and slammed the figure up against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he snarled.

"I wanted to see you."

Mako ignited a flame his hand and held it aloft. The light reflected in a pair of bright blue eyes, looking back at him with amusement. He jumped away quickly.

"Jesus, Korra, are you okay? I could have really hurt you!"

She grinned. "You know I'm made of stronger stuff than that."

He sat down on the bed and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I guess you are. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I already told you, I wanted to see you. Are you saying you don't want to see me?" Korra replied.

"No, it's not that at all! It's just... Tenzin..." Mako faltered when the shadow of a pout formed on her lips. He sighed and smiled. "Never mind. Get over here."

"_Finally_." She happily jumped into his lap and kissed him full on the mouth, pushing him backward on to the bed.

Neither of them got very much sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! It's Makorra Week so here is another update! The prompt for this was "Korra sneaks into Mako's room and he mistakes her for a burglar". Very straightforward. While I was writing this I was listening to "Soft Shock" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs and I thought that was funny because it sort of matches this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please please please review, and send me some prompts! Follow and favorite as well! Love you guys!


	5. Panties

Mako gulped and stared at the empty laundry basket. Well, almost empty, except for one garment there in the bottom, yet to join the rest of the laundry that had been folded and stacked next to him on the couch.

Korra's panties.

They were simple, just white cotton, with a tiny blue bow on the front. To be honest, Mako had been expecting something more... grown up. Something to match her cheeky attitude. But Korra was generally oblivious when it came to things like this. She had probably been buying the same brand for years (most likely in bulk) without even thinking about it. And it's not like he didn't like them. Their innocence, in contrast to Korra's athletic yet womanly figure, would seem almost cute on her.

Mako groaned and slapped his forehead, internally cursing himself. Why was he _analyzing_ them? They were just panties, for spirits' sake. He was a grown man. He should not be so embarrassed.

He swallowed and reached into the basket, pulling them out. He held them aloft with both hands, staring at them.

BANG! The door flew open and Bolin sauntered into the room.

"Hey, bro! I was just talking to Asami and she said-what have you got there?" At the sight of Mako holding the panties, his eyebrows shot up. "Mako, what are you doing with girls' undies?"

Mako blushed scarlet. "Nothing! I just-"

Bolin tried to snatch the panties from his grasp. "Hey, are these yours? Because if they are, just know I love you no matter what you are inside-"

Mako jerked them away angrily. "They're not mine!"

This time Bolin managed to grab them away. "Are they Korra's? Man, I always imagined she'd wear something more-OOF!" Mako had tacked him to the ground.

"Don't imagine her wearing anything!"

Bolin struggled underneath him, stretching his arm out so Mako couldn't reach the panties. "If you insist!"

"_You know what I mean!_" Keeping Bolin pinned with one arm, he reached for the panties with the other.

At that moment, a pair of heavy fur boots walked in front of him. He looked up to see Korra, her arms crossed, obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"The door was open so I let myself in. Can I ask why you guys are fighting over my panties?"

Mako's face grew hot. "Um-we-"

Bolin spoke up. "I was saving them, Korra! Saving them from Mako's lecherous gaze!"

She tutted and snatched her panties out of Bolin's grasp. "Really, Mako, if you wanted to see them so bad, you could have just asked." She laughed and walked out the door.

Mako groaned and got up. Maybe if he was lucky the spirits would strike him with lightning and put him out of his misery. But what had she said? If he wanted to see them, he could just ask?

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This one isn't so romantic as it is funny, but I still enjoyed writing it. The prompt was "panties"! Like always, pleeeeease review and send me prompts! Also favorite and follow! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
